Dont Expect the Unexpcted, Cuz Then It Wont Happen
by liz4eva89
Summary: Anya and Wesley's date is tonight. Will Wesley screw it up? Will Anya? Or will the date be amazing?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't exactly love this couple together, but since I love Anya (she is so awesome) and I love Wesley (he is such a cutie, not to mention beast when he insulted Dave in front of those basketball guys) I figured, hey why not. So enjoy!**

When Wesley found out he had won a date with Anya in the bachelor auction, he was ecstatic. Under normal circumstances, he would have never thought it possible. He wasn't very good at talking to girls, if he talked to them at all. He either stuttered or said something stupid; usually both. So the idea of going out of a date to _dinner_— an event where you were supposed to talk—with Anya for two _entire_ hours, made his stomach churn. It wasn't like he didn't _want_ to talk to Anya—he did, he _really_ did—but it was just so nerve-wracking. Even Dave's pre-date pep talk didn't help much.

"_So your date with Anya is tonight, right man?"_

"_Yeah," Wesley sighed._

"_Are you going to make a move on her?"_

"_No, of course not!" he said, shocked. "Kissing a lady on the first date is unheard off!"_

_Dave rolled his eyes, "Dude, think about it. You're going on a date with _Anya_; the girl you're crushing on. This has _so_ many possibilities! It can either go amazing, and you get a second date. It can go ok, which means you didn't embarrass yourself too bad. Or you can screw it up. So don't screw it up."_

"_How do I do that; not screw it up I mean?" Wesley questioned._

"_Seriously Wes?"_

"_Yes, Dave, I'm serious. I mean, this date has _so_ many possibilities, right?" He shot back with a smile._

"_Well, let her do most of the talking; girls like it when you listen. And don't forget to pretend like you're interested in what she's saying._

"_But I am interested!"_

_Dave sighed. "Ok, fine, whatever. Anyway, give her complements; lots of 'em. And feel free to lie."_

"_Why wouldn't I give Anya complements? And why would I have to lie?"_

"_Wesley. Shut up."_

"_Fine." He mumbled. _

"_And whatever you do, don't talk about any thing science-y."_

Wesley brushed off his suit, tighted his tie, and adjusted his glasses and headed out the door. He had decided to ignore everything Dave had said and wing it.


	2. Chapter 2

Anya looked in the mirror, smoothing down her hair. Her eyes scanned her pink dress; with a sweetheart neckline and the fact that it fit her snuggly at the waist made it perfect. She gave a little twirl and the dressed puffed out around her. Smiling, she grabbed a white sweater from her closet, put it on, and applied another coat of lip gloss.

Anya wasn't necessarily interested in Wesley, but he was a sweet guy, so instead of weaseling her way out the date she figured why not. Nothing would come out of it right?

She grabbed her small black purse off her bed, transferring her phone and wallet from her green bag into it, along with some extra makeup if she was in need of a quick touch-up.

Anya was actually excited as she headed out the door. Past dates had been pressure filled and nerve-wracking; every second she had to try to impress the guy she was with. But tonight, she was going to have fun.


	3. Chapter 3

Wesley wrung his hands nervously as he stood next to the waiters' podium waiting for Anya. Of course, he was ten minutes early.

'_What if she not coming?'_ he thought. _'What if this was all a big joke?'_

All of a sudden, someone lightly touched his shoulder, "Wesley?" Anya asked.

Between how gorgeous she looked and the fact that she had just _touched_ him, Wesley almost fainted right then and there.

"How many?" a handsome waiter asked Anya, completely ignoring Wesley.

"Two," Wesley said, quickly grabbing Anya's hand.

"Okay, follow me." He said with a frown as he glanced at the two's hands.

Once the waiter turned around, Wesley quickly let go of her hand, blushing.

"It's okay," Anya coaxed. She didn't mind his sweaty hand. She actually found it cute that he was so nervous around her.

Wesley blushed again, but didn't hold her hand.

"I'm Mark, I'll be your sever tonight," the guy mumbled once they were seated.

And as he walked away the two sat in silence. Wesley wasn't sure what to do; he couldn't bring himself to meet eyes with Anya. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't tear his eyes away from his hands that lay in his lap.

Anya noticed this and, trying to help, started conversation.

"So Wesley, do you have a lot of friends? You seem really nice and charismatic."

"Not really." He replied, finally glancing at her from under his glasses. Anya instantly felt bad and frowned. She would have never asked if she knew what Wesley's answer would be.

"Don't be sad!" he assured her. "Dave and Connor are good friends! Well sometimes..." He trailed off. "But what I'm saying is, I would rather have a couple of really good, close friends than a bunch of fake friends who don't treat me well. What about you and your friends?"

Suddenly Mark came back and took their order, the two teens stopping their conversation, but once he left they continued.

"Me? I have a bunch of friends, mostly from the power squad. But sometimes I wonder if they are true friends, you know? Whether they make fun of me behind my back or whether they are just using me."

"Don't say that!" Wesley practically shouted, earning a few stares from neighboring tables. "You're an amazing girl, Anya. You probably have plenty of good friends."

"Thanks Wes, but it's happened before. I used to be friends with Holly J and –,"

"You were friend with _the_ Holly J Sinclair?"

"Yes, _the_ Holly J Sinclair." Anya laughed. "And she treated me like dirt. She claimed we were best friend but yet she would say these awful things to me without any hesitation. So one day, I finally stood up for myself and have never talked to her again. I tried to be friends with her again at the beginning of this year, but I didn't work out. I have to admit she's gotten better."

"She used to be _worse_?" Wesley cringed.

"Sadly," She smirked. "Anyway—,"

Just then, Anya's phone rang. "Excuse me," she said with a smile, and walked outside.

Wesley put his head in his hands and let out a large sigh. That was probably the longest conversation he had ever had with a girl. And he hadn't screwed up!

"Hey man!" someone said, clamping their hand on Wesley's shoulder, causing him to jump.

He spun around and his eyes widened, "Dave! Connor! What are you doing here!"

"Dave made us hide in the bathroom…," Connor complained.

"But why are you here?"

"To spy on you and Anya," Dave smiled. "And lemme tell you, it looks like its going good."

"Jeez guys. You really had to do that? She could come back any minute and see that you're here! Leave!"

"Ok," Dave shrugged, grabbing Connor by the shirt and heading in the direction of the bathroom. "Oh, and by the way, don't eat your food. I think that waiter Mark spat in yours."


	4. Chapter 4

Anya walked outside, and the cool air chilled her to the bone; she wished she had brought her sweater out with her. She slipped her phone out of her purse and unfortunately she had missed the call.

"Oh well." She said to herself, and right before she was about to head back inside, she noticed a certain girl with fiery red hair come out of a boutique, notice Anya, narrow her eyes, and start walking down the sidewalk towards her.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Holly J said, hands on her hips. "Anya is on a _date_."

"How did you know?"

"I didn't, but I do now." She smiled. "The dress gave it away though. It's such a nice dress. Too bad _you're_ wearing it; you just ruin the whole thing, you know? It's such a waste." she said shaking her head.

"Why do you even bother?" Anya sighed. Even though she wasn't friends with her anymore, Holly J still managed to treat her like crap.

"That's easy; it's fun seeing you're normally disgusting, cheery face all sad and devastated."

Anya turned to leave, but Holly J caught her arm, "Wait!" Holly J said.

Anya gave her a look, and ripped her arm away. Holly J rolled her eyes, "I just want to know who you're on a date with, god Anya."

"Wesley." She said proudly.

Holly J just looked at her; stared her straight in the eyes. Then a slow smile played on her lips, and before Anya knew it, huge uncontrollable laughs erupted out of Holly J.

"Wesley? That nerd? Is that the best you can do now?" she said screeched.

Anya narrowed her eyes, and went back inside, leaving Holly J bent over with laughter.


	5. Chapter 5

Anya returned to her seat flustered by Holly J's rude remarks, but instantly felt better once she noticed Wesley's appraising look.

"Hi," he smiled.

"Hi," she said, returning his smile with one of her own.

"Connor move! I need to see!" Dave yelled across the restaurant.

Anya and Wesley turned to look just in time to see Dave fling open the bathroom door, it slamming into a waiter, sending her, and her tray, crashing to the floor.

"Dave, what are you-!" Wesley shouted standing up. His chair flew backwards, crashing into Mark. His tray went up in the air, and landed on a table, spattering hot food all over the people seated there. Meanwhile, Mark had tripped and fallen, knocking over the table next to them.

Anya was frozen as she watched this all happen. But then she came to the realization that they were responsible for all of this. So discreetly, she slipped off her heels and placed them in one hand while grabbing Wesley's with the other.

"Come on, we need to get out of here!" she said, and the two rushed out of the restaurant, and sprinted down the street.

"So…sorry," Wesley huffed, out of breath once they had stopped outside of the Dot.

"Don't worry about it," Anya smiled. "Oh look at the time, my mom's probably wondering where I am. See you at school okay?"

"Sure," he said. Anya leaned forward and gave him a quick peak on the lips.

As Anya walked away, she glanced at Wesley from over her shoulder, a big goofy smile on his face.

**A/N: the end! Hoped you liked it! I might write another Wesley/Anya fic sometime because they are so fun to write. **


End file.
